


The Listener Needs... Tending

by booboothef00l



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Oiling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, first smut!, listener gets the night mama treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothef00l/pseuds/booboothef00l
Summary: The Listener Hel, and Cicero stay behind in the sanctuary for the Night Mother’s weekly cleaning. Hel wonders if the oils could be used as a regular moisturizer.





	The Listener Needs... Tending

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for months, so here it is! Also this is my first smut so my apologies if I screwed it up  
> (Also thanks to the discord members that helped me out)

The sanctuary was rather quiet today, given the fact that anyone's voice slightly above normal would be carried throughout the old stone halls. The lack of communication was due to the majority of the members being out on contracts, only a few stayed within the safety of the sanctuary, two of the members being the Keeper and the Listener. The Keeper had a reason to stay behind: the duty he was assigned all those years ago. The Listener, however, stayed behind to be with the Keeper, observing as he took great care to be gentle with the holy matron's carcass. The aroma of flowers and other substances that couldn't really be pinpointed filled the air around the Night Mother's coffin as the Keeper carefully lathered the corpse the special oils he had learned to make years ago.

The Listener sat on the stone steps, watching intently on the Keeper's work. Not long after, a thought entered her head. "Hey babe," she called out, receiving a hum from the imperial. "Have you ever used that oil on anything other than Mama, say like yourself?" She asked, tilting her head. The Keeper turned to look at the dunmer woman, a smile appearing on his face. He always thought she looked cute whenever she moved her head like that, like a curious child looking at something that catches their eye. He gave a slight smile before turning his eyes back to the unholy matron. "Cicero doesn't believe he has, though he doesn't see why it can't be," he responded. "Why do you ask?"

The dunmer shook her head. "No reason, just figured it'd be a good moisturizer. Seems to work for Mama," she said, complimenting the Keeper's work. "Why thank you dearest Hel!" he said, a smile on his face, but didn't turn his head. "And yes, I guess it would be a good moisturizer, wouldn't it?" Cicero wondered as he stood back from his work, wiping his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. He carefully took the leather gloves off as he turned around to the dunmer, who was right behind him, making him jump a bit. She gently grabbed his hands giving a light squeeze as she looked up into his amber eyes. "Say... I were to use it.. or," she said, leaning in closer. "You were the one to use it on me," she whispered, a smirk on her face but her eyes twinkling.

Cicero was frozen for a moment before a dark expression clouded his face, his smirk matching hers. "Is Hel suggesting that Cicero tend to her like he does to Mother?"  
Hel's smile grew bigger, her eyes darting to the side. "Well, since you asked so nicely," she said, covering her mouth as she giggled out how stupid she thought she sounded. However, Cicero didn't think that, as he brushed some of her hair away from her face. "Well, if that's what the Listener wishes, Cicero would be happy to oblige," he said, leaning in closer, to where the gap between them was closed.

 

The two had made their way to the master bedroom chambers, clearing off the desk as Hel laid atop, unclothed as she waited for Cicero. She shivered at the cold, though she dared not to cover herself. "Do not worry my dear, you'll be warm soon enough," Cicero said, putting on his leather gloves on once more. Just that sentence made Hel shiver, but not from the chilly air. The Keeper made his way over to the desk, a bowl of the oil in hand. He observed the display that laid before him, his face tinting slightly; which received a chuckled from his Listener. "You've seen me undressed before, and yet your face burns every time," she pointed out, her arms above her as they dangled off the desk. It wasn't a complaint, in fact she found it incredibly cute; one of the many things that made him gorgeous. Cicero chuckled, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Your body is one of the most valued treasures Cicero is able to see and touch, every time he sees you he can't help but feel overwhelmed," he said, his words bringing a tint to the dunmer's cheeks.

She shook her head. "Alrighty, make with the oil," she said, adjusting herself to be more comfortable, or as comfortable as anyone could get on a desk. "Oki doki Listener!" Cicero cheered, which received a laugh from the woman before him. Once the two had stopped their laughter, Cicero took his hand, dipping it into the the aromatic substance, before turning to Hel. "Now, just relax, and let Cicero tend to you, my dear," he said, receiving a nod from the dunmer before he began applying the oil. He started with her arms, the oil feeling thick on her skin. "Oh dear Sithis that feels weird," Hel said with a chuckle. "It feels weirder with gloves on," he said, not taking his eyes off his work. "Yea I bet."

Once the arms were lathered up, Cicero moved towards the chest. "Are you alright with this?" he asked. "Of course my love, when have I ever denied you?" Hel questioned, a small smile on her face. "Just checking," the Keeper replied before placing his hands on her chest, just above her breasts. Eventually his hands slithered down, cupping and massaging her large chest. Hel's breathing quickened slightly, but hitched once Cicero took her nipples, massaging them a tad. "D-do you do this to Mama?" she breathed out, curious if this was something she missed during his cleaning sessions. Cicero smirked, looking up at the dunmer's face. "No, but for you, Cicero can make an exception," he said, his eyes clouded with lust.

Hel's face tinted up more, her ears twitching slightly as she turned her head. Cicero just chuckled at her behavior, but began going lower. He oiled her stomach, which a burst of giggles erupted from the dunmer's mouth, him following suit at the cute scene. Though eventually he made it down to her more sensitive area. Hel's breath hitched as he slathered the oil around her inner thighs. He looked up at her once more, his eyes still holding that aura before sliding his fingers up her lips, a small gasp falling from the dunmer's mouth. The Keeper's smirk spread across his face as he began to get a little more adventurous and flicking her nub. Another gasp emitted from Hel's mouth, followed by a moan as he shoved a gloved finger into her. "Ohohohoh, I guess the Listener doesn't need oiling here, she's already soaked!" He jested, his eyes trained on her sensitive bits.

He shoved another gloved finger in, thrusting slowly as Hel moaned, cursing under her breath. He picked up the pace, watching as her face contorted in pleasure. "By Sithis, you look gorgeous, when you're all hot and bothered," Cicero muttered, his breathing becoming a bit heavy. The knot in Hel's lower stomach tightened more, and before she could release, Cicero removed his fingers, receiving a whimper from the dunmer beneath him. He chuckled at her response, his eyes dark as he licked her juices off his gloved fingers. However he froze, making a slight face. Hel perched herself up on her forearms, her expression holding concern. "Are you okay?" Cicero nodded swishing his tongue around his mouth. "Cicero forgot there was oil on the glove," he muttered. "Though, your nectar coats the majority of the bitter flavor my dear," he said, kneeling in front of her as he moved her legs apart, nestling his head between her thighs before his tongue prodded her slit.

Hel moaned, throwing her head back as she reached her hand down, knocking off his jester cap as her fingers tangled in his hair. She smirked a bit, tugging slightly which received a moan from the Keeper; she knew what got to him. He delved in further, wanting to taste everything as his nose bumped against her nub. Hel's moans became louder as she arched her back slightly, pushing him into her more as she slowly began to grind against his face. The action left him moaning, which in turn made her cry out. Cicero had to keep himself from thrusting his hips, he'd get his release soon enough, but his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

Not to long, the knot began to grow tight again, and soon snapped, Hel's orgasm crashing down as she cried out her lovers name. She panted and moaned as Cicero lapped her up, not wanting to miss a drop. Once he was done, he stood up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His eyes were dark, but looked so lovely in her eyes. Cicero pulled Hel up, making her sit up as his lips crashed into hers, a bit of teeth clashing here and there in the rough kiss. He pulled her closer as she tangled her finger in his hair. Oh gods did he moan when she slipped in her tongue, exploring the Keeper's mouth and tasting herself. Eventually they pulled away for a breath, a string of saliva still connecting them as they rested their foreheads together, panting. "Cicero- Cicero wants you," he muttered, his hand trailing up her thighs. Hel leaned in again, placing a much more gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back. "Then have me," she said, her words barely above a whisper.

Cicero kissed her again before gently pushing her back down on the desk, dragging her towards him. He fiddled with his motley, undoing the buckle as he messed his pants. He adjusted it enough to free himself, his thick cock tipped with pre-cum. He took his gloved hand and pumped himself a few times, the oil still on the leather fabric. Hel watched with wanting eyes, her breathing becoming heavy once more. He then took her thick thighs, pulling her closer to him as his cock teased her slit. He looked up at her once more, his expression asking if it was okay before she gave a nod. And with that he took his cock and pressed himself inside her, burying himself to the hilt. Hel cried out clawing at the desk as she arched her back. "OH FUCK!" She cried out as Cicero groaned lowly.

He waited a couple seconds to make sure she was adjusted to him, before bottoming out and slamming himself back in, making the dunmer yelp at the feeling. He continued doing this over and over again, getting lost in the feeling as well as the sounds his Listener was giving off. "Oh fuck! Oh Cicero! Oh Cicer- OH!" she cried out, when he angled his hips just right and slammed into that desirable spot. His hips stuttered slightly as he felt her tighten, moaning lowly at the feeling. He began to pick up the pace though, knowing that he wasn't going to have much time. Hel moved her hips with Cicero's as he bucked wildly into her. Her eyes rolled back some when he began rubbing her nub; the same speed as his hips.

"H-Hel, I'm- Fuck!" Cicero cried as his cock twitched, spilling himself inside her, some of it even pouring out with every thrust. Hel followed along suit, arching her back as she cried out once more, her nails making indents in the wood. The two panted heavily, slowly coming down from their highs. Cicero gently pulled himself out, cum pouring out of Hel's slit in the process. With what energy he had, he scooped up his Listener and carried her to their shared bed, placing her down as he crawled right beside her and resting his head on her chest. 

Hel weakly lifted an arm, bringing her hand to Cicero's sweaty hair and running her fingers through it. "That... we should have more oil sessions like that sometime soon," she panted, her breasts raising with every other word. Cicero hummed in agreement, nuzzling closer to her large chest. "Maybe.. maybe I'll be the one oiling you?" Hel suggested, looking down at her Keeper, who's face grew red at the mere thought of him being cared for. "I- if that's what the Listener wishes, then Ci- Cicero is happy to oblige."


End file.
